¿Y si los ninjas existieran?
by Nara me cae bien
Summary: Serie de shots. Las misiones ninjas hechas por personas comunes, o al menos asi lo parecen. Una version del mundo de los ninjas en estos tiempos. ¿Los reconocerias? Cap 1: Los oficinistas Cap 2: El artista
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Esta solo es una idea que rondaba mi mente y debía salir. Espero les guste

 **Capitulo 1: Los oficinistas**

La música resonaba por todo el lugar, luces estroboscópicas flasheando, cientos de cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de las canciones, una gran fiesta sin duda. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que debe llamar nuestra atención es el rubio de ojos azules y raras marcas en las mejillas; el baila, grita, deja sus preocupaciones y por ese momento se olvida de todo; su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, hace que la camisa se pegue a su delgado cuerpo, la corbata prácticamente ha caído de su cuello, el traje negro de oficinista se ha arrugado perdiendo todo rastro del formal y serio trabajador que es durante el día.

En su mano tiene un vaso lleno de hielos y un líquido morado; lo impresionante es que a pesar de saltar, girar y moverse por toda la pista, no derrama una sola gota de su trago, todo un misterio para los científicos del futuro.

Agotado después de media hora bailando en el lugar se acerca a la barra para descansar y de paso pedir otro trago, hasta que una delgada y blanca mano lo toma del hombro; él se gira e inmediatamente sonríe. Frente a él se encuentra una linda chica de cabello negro, piel muy blanca, usa anteojos levemente oscurecidos que no dejan ver el color de sus ojos, debe tener su misma edad, por su vestimenta de blusa blanca, falda y un pequeño saco negros se entiende que ella también trabaja en una oficina, aunque no por eso deja de notarse que es una mujer atractiva.

Sin embargo la sonrisa del rubio desaparece pronto, al sentir come el leve toque de la chica se va transformando en el férreo agarre de una mujer molesta — ¡NARUTO!, DEJA EL VODKA

El rubio junto sus manos en actitud de suplica —¡Perdón Hinata ¡ pero ya sabes que casi no salimos a divertirnos, quise aprovechar.

La chica sonrio levemente —anda Naruto, vamos a tomar algo de aire, no quiero que cuando salgamos a la calle empieces a caerte….. o a vomitar.

Hinata tomo de la mano al rubio y se encamino a una de las salidas, apenas cruzaron el umbral, busco unas escaleras o elevador que los llevara al techo del edificio, sonrió al ver que alguien estaba saliendo del elevador; jalo al chico, para poder alcanzarlo antes que las puertas se cerraran, apenas evitando chocar con el hombre que bajo en ese piso.

Ya dentro del elevador Hinata le hizo ver un detalle —Naruto, viste que ese hombre traía el manga de ninjas que tanto te gusta.

—¡De verdad!, se lo hubiera pedido, no he podido leer el ultimo tomo Dattebayo.

Hinata soltó una risita ante la actitud infantil del rubio — no entiendo ¿porque te gusta tanto? ¿te imaginas que los ninjas existieran? Qué fueran como los de esos mangas y animes

El ebrio cerebro de Naruto comenzó a funcionar — para empezar serian pésimos ninjas si todos los conocieran.

—Jajaja tienes razón, los doujutsus no serian más que anomalías genéticas.

Naruto sonrió —en lugar de ninjas serian Hombres X

Hinata se puso pensativa— Imagina al tipo ese que lanza serpientes y cuando estira su cuello parece jirafa, se la pasaría en un laboratorio, …. Siendo estudiado.

El rubio se cruzo de brazos mientras forzaba sus neuronas —no creo, el estaría en un circo … de fenómenos. Le haría compañía a la mujer barbuda, la gallina de tres patas y el cadáver disecado de pie grande.

—Y que me dices de la que puede entrar en la mente de las personas.

Hinata respondió de inmediato —ella tendría un show en Las Vegas o seria millonaria con todos los secretos que les robo a las personas.

—¿La rubia y la rosita super fuertes?

—¿Ellas? , no sé, son fuertes, agresivas y con poca paciencia….. tal vez luchadoras o sargentos del ejercito

Mientras hablaban, el elevador los llevo hasta la parte más alta de un edificio de diez pisos, en cuanto abrieron se abrieron las puertas, el frio de la noche los golpeo en pleno rostro, caminaron por la azotea hasta llegar a la orilla y se recargaron en la barda que se alzaba como única protección.

Pasearon la mirada por los edificios que estaban alrededor hasta ver que en el edificio de enfrente aun había luces encendidas en una oficina. Se podía distinguir un par de personas abrazadas, bastante entretenidos a juzgar por cómo se movían. Naruto apretó los puños al ver la escena.

—Sabes que a veces pasan ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto ignoro el comentario mientras seguía viendo a la pareja, cuando se apagaron las luces su rostro se torció en una mueca de desagrado. Un par de minutos después la pareja apareció sobre el techo de ese edificio de oficinas, seguían besándose y abrazándose; el hombre comenzó a pasar las manos por las piernas de la mujer y rápidamente le había alzado la falda, apretándole las nalgas y empujándola contra su cuerpo. La mujer reacciono empujándolo un poco hasta separar sus cuerpos; lo siguiente fue un movimiento rápido de la mujer que llevo la palma de su mano al pecho del hombre, no habría sido raro de no ser por el ligero brillo que mostraba la mano de mujer y porque el hombre cayó fulminado. Solo en ese momento Naruto pudo sonreír.

La mujer se agacho junto al cuerpo del hombre, revisando el saco, saco una memoria usb de uno de los bolsillos, se la guardo entre sus ropas y se alejo del hombre. De pronto comenzó a correr y atravesó la calle de un salto, llegando hasta el edificio donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata. La mujer sonrió al verlos, acercándose a ellos con total confianza, mostrando que era idéntica a Hinata

—Hola Naruto, … y tu ya puedes irte.

Hinata asintió para después simplemente desaparecer en una bola de humo.

El rubio miro fijamente a la recién llegada —Hinata. No sé porque te molestas, después de todo ella era tu clon. Además si alguien debe estar molesto soy yo ¿Por qué dejaste que ese tipo te tocara?

La Hinata real lo abrazo al tiempo que le susurraba al oído —no seas celoso, sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, esto solo es trabajo.

El rubio la tomo del trasero, alzándola y ella respondió enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el —me importa una mierda si es el trabajo, nadie toca lo que es mío— en un tono bajo y siniestro agrego — se tiene bien merecida su muerte— sin esperar respuesta la beso ferozmente, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por la mujer que tenía en brazos. Por varios minutos estuvieron besándose y acariciándose sin importarles nada

—Naruto , vamos a casa , aquí no podemos dar rienda suelta.

Naruto sonrió —tienes razón, eres muy escandalosa cuando tenemos sexo

A pesar de la situacion Hinata se cubrió de un pequeño sonrojo por las palabras del rubio —idiota.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, mientras la depositaba en el suelo —vamos se está haciendo tarde, mañana debemos entrar temprano a la oficina y por la tarde entregaras tu reporte de la misión.

Hinata lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al elevador —creo que el cliente estará satisfecho, recupere su información y el que la robo no volverá a causarle problemas

—No te preocupes por el cliente, solo preocúpate por que yo esté satisfecho esta noche.

La Hyuga sonrió —eres tu el que debe satisfacerme, sino … ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez deba buscar alguien que si lo haga

—No será necesario, me costó mucho para que me hicieras caso y no te voy a dejar escapar, ….puedes apostarlo

Al salir del edificio solo eran un par de jóvenes trabajadores de oficina, tomados de la mano que caminaban a su hogar después de un día de trabajo, perdiéndose entre la multitud, rostros que nadie recuerda, personas a las que no se les pone atención.

El tiempo de los ninjas acabo, solo son leyendas. O eso es lo que se cree, tal vez una vez fueron maestros ocultándose en la oscuridad, hoy son maestros ocultándose a plena luz.

 **Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**

Naruto, así como todo personaje, elemento o carácter dado a conocer en el manga o anime del mismo nombre y usados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y demás personas que lo crearon, excepto algunos personajes de mi invención. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Espero les guste este capítulo; ya sé que debería estar escribiendo las enseñanzas de un demonio, de hecho ya termine la pelea de Hinata contra Neji, pero quedo mal y la volveré a escribir.

 **Capitulo 2. El artista**

El había sido bendecido con una habilidad y lo mejor, es que realmente la disfrutaba, no muchos podían presumir de realmente amar su trabajo.

Siendo apenas un niño demostró talento natural, por lo que de inmediato fue puesto bajo las ordenes del viejo. Ese anciano era muy raro, a veces amable a veces severo, pero eso no impidió que el viejo le enseñara todos los secretos de la profesión.

Conforme se fue haciendo mayor y su talento se desbordaba, el mundo donde vivía se fue haciendo pequeño, consecuencia natural de esto, quiso conocer un poco del mundo; tuvo dudas de que le permitieran viajar, pero el viejo lo comprendió y apoyo; así fue como durante un par de años vago por el mundo, refinando su técnica, estudiando a los viejos y nuevos maestros.

Una tarde recibió la llamada que tanto había esperado; el viejo le cedería su lugar…era tiempo de volver.

Tuvo un año para ser presentado como el próximo encargado del negocio; en ese tiempo fue sometido a pruebas por todos los clientes y viejos conocidos del viejo, de ese modo fue ganando el respeto y confianza de los clientes.

Una de las razones por las que el viejo se retiraba era la poca paciencia que tenia con los nuevos clientes, no soportaba a esos jóvenes; no negaba que el empuje de la juventud estaba tomando el lugar de la vieja guardia y era consciente que así debía pasar, pero… ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan insoportables?! Necios, soberbios, inmaduros; no entendían que la yakuza era más que músculos y títulos universitarios; la sutileza y la tranquilidad eran cosas que estaban pasando de moda y eso le molestaba mucho. Por eso decidió dar paso a la nueva generación, el chico lo haría bien, no por nada lo entreno y superviso el mismo; ahora si, a jugar shogi, tomar el té por la tarde, copa de sake por la noche, discutir con Hiruzen, recordar los viejos tiempos con Homura y Koharu.

Los primeros días fueron el infierno para ambos: el viejo desesperado por no tener nada que hacer y al joven por tener tanto trabajo ¡maldita ironía de la vida!

Al cabo de tres meses ya le habían encontrado el modo a sus nuevas vidas, especialmente Sai; aunque posiblemente los más felices hayan sido los clientes jóvenes, ellos sí que estaban hartos del viejo, pero debido a su edad, su amistad con los jefes de los clanes… y a que corría el rumor de que era capaz de arrancarles las bolas de un solo movimiento, preferían no decir nada.

Se podía decir que su trabajo era simple y tranquilo: abría el local a las once, preparaba sus herramientas, si faltaba algo, se lo encargaba al viejo, hacia algunos diseños mientras llegaban los clientes.

Había dos tipos de clientes: los simples y los especiales.

Lo simples eran personas que acudían por moda, estética o porque necesitaban decirle algo al mundo; algunos realmente apreciaban su trabajo llamándolo arte, algunos otros no eran más que unos baka, esos en tres o cuatro año ya estarían buscando el modo de borrar su trabajo. Con ellos bastaba usar las maquinas y tintas comerciales, en apenas un par de horas ya estaba terminando un trabajo.

Por otro lado los especiales, esos trabajos requerían el máximo de concentración, distintos de los ya hechos y distintos de los que hará. Esos estaban más allá del arte, demostraban el compromiso de un hombre. Esos trabajos estaban reservados para solo un tipo de gente: yakuza.

Sai se convirtió al igual que su maestro, en el hombre preferido por los yakuza para llevar a cabo el Horimono, el tatuaje de cuerpo completo. A su pequeño local clandestino llegaban los nuevos yakuza, aquellos que pedían ser tatuados con una maquina y también aquellos que pedían el tradicional método, ese que causaba mucho dolor y por el cual estarían obligados a visitarlo un par de años, el tebori.

Sus trabajos merecían un calificativo: grandiosos. Leones, samurais, demonios, peces Koi, dragones, tigres, ¡parecían tan reales!...

Sus colores y formas eran de la mejor calidad, no había maestro que lo igualara; fue por eso que era visitado por yakuzas de todo Japón.

—Sai ¿Cómo va el negocio?

El chico levanto el rostro — va bien, sensei, creo que tendré clientes por varios años

El anciano sonrió un poco — has hecho un buen trabajo, sin duda tu técnica es excepcional

Sai se inclino sobre el hombre que tatuaba en ese momento, escuchándose el sonido de la piel rompiéndose — claro que es excepcional, después de todo es su técnica, sensei.

El viejo asintió, complacido con la respuesta del chico — un viejo amigo mío ha pedido que hagas el primer tatuaje de su nieto, mañana enviaran un chofer para llevarte a su casa.

El pálido rostro de Sai ni se inmuto, aunque realmente se sorprendió, no era común hacer el trabajo en la casa de los jefes — estaré listo por la mañana (supongo que el hombre no quiere arriesgarse a un ataque fuera de su casa).

Ese era otro de los motivos por los que el viejo y ahora él, eran tan solicitados: el silencio y la discreción. Esos atributos los convertían en gente de confianza; su viejo sensei tatuo a casi todos los jefes y ahora el tatuaría a los que en un futuro se convertirán en jefes de clan. Su discreción era altamente apreciada, sin querer, ellos eran registro viviente de los clanes.

El viejo volvió tiempo después — uno de los jóvenes está causando problemas, debes encargarte.

Sai guardaba sus instrumentos de trabajo — debe haber sido grave, no es fácil que den la orden.

— Ha perdido el control varias veces, está poniendo en peligro al clan y es capaz de iniciar una guerra.

El joven maestro de las tintas termino de arreglar el local y se dispuso a cerrar — ¿Quién y cuándo?

— Hidan, debes hacerlo en esta semana.

— Hai, sensei

El viejo y el joven salieron del lugar, desplazándose con total tranquilidad; llegaron a un parque, se sentaron en uno de los tantos bancos del lugar, disfrutando de la reinante calma; como si la orden de asesinar a un hombre no fuera importante… porque así era.

Hidan era yakuza desde adolescente, su lealtad y fuerza lo hicieron escalar posiciones; ahora ya siendo un adulto, era encargado de regentear algunos de los mejores negocios del clan. El problema comenzó cuando Hidan se volvió más violento y a la vez religioso; se volvió común que después de algún asesinato visitara alguno de los templos de la ciudad, solo para que días después actuara aun más violento, enfrentando clanes rivales y hasta clanes aliados; de seguir así, rompería el equilibrio y paz existentes, bastante tenían los jefes con estar cubriéndose de la policía como para iniciara una guerra entre Yakuzas.

El templo estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, siendo uno de los más antiguos de toda la nación. En la cima de la colina y rodeado por un bosque milenario, se alzaba la vieja estructura; una larga, muy larga escalera daba acceso al sagrado lugar; Hidan creía firmemente que las hicieron tan largas para que los pecadores comenzaran a arrepentirse.

Cayendo la tarde, y no llevando más de la mitad del ascenso, Hidan sudaba y resoplaba por el esfuerzo que le suponía llegar al templo, ardía en deseos de quitarse el traje de diseñador, pero primero muerto que perder el estilo.

El viento soplaba entre los arboles llevando las palabras susurradas por un joven de cabello negro y piel pálida, que escondido entre los arboles miraba al yakuza — Ninpou : Choju Giga

Hidan, nunca había sentido tan agotadora esa subida, incluso sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho; prefirió detenerse para recuperar el aliento pero seguía con esa sensación, ahora sentía como ese cosquilleo recorría por los hombros y cuello hasta subir por la nuca, comenzaba a ser preocupante; tal vez debería dejar de fumar… o ir al templo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad; una punzada atravesó su cráneo, como si varias agujas se clavaran hasta el hueso, el aire comenzó a faltarle, era como si algo apretara su cuello.

Baja la ropa del yakuza, el dragón de tinta hecho por Sai se movió lentamente avanzando por el pecho, enroscándose en el cuello para finalmente llegar a la cabeza clavando sus garras en el cráneo. Su cuerpo apretó con fuerza el cuello de Hidan, impidiéndole respirar; el hombre se retorcía, agitaba las manos, sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir algo de oxigeno; las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero el dragón seguía apretando hasta casi romperle las vertebras.

Lentamente el cuerpo del yakuza dejo de luchar, su retorcido cuerpo quedo sobre los escalones, en el rostro reflejaba la angustia y miedo que tuvo al morir. En cuanto el corazón de Hidan dejo de latir, el hermoso dragón de tinta retrocedió hasta ocupar su lugar original en la piel del yakuza.

Sai se interno en el bosque, sin prisas ni remordimiento inicio el camino a casa; al siguiente día tenía bastante trabajo y debía descansar pero una pregunta rondaba su mente; si en lugar de un dragón le hubiera tatuado un pez koi a Hidan ¿Cómo carajos lo hubiera matado? — creo que debo hablar con sensei.

 **Gracias a los que le dieron follow y fav a esta pequeña locura. Espero les siga gustando.**


End file.
